Volver a Caminar
by Dulcemio
Summary: Te estás pudriendo, casi agonizando... y es el fin para un nuevo ciclo. No falta tanto, en verdad, no esperes tanto... hasta hoy tendrás tu suerte... Y si puedes olvidar? vivir desde cero? Un nuevo amanecer... Vuelve a caminar...el tiempo es que algo que nadie te da.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien… empezaré con algo sencillo, con un fic de Pucca, primero que nada ella no me pertenece bla bla bla es propiedad de VOOZ etc etc solo busco jugar con sus personajes para divertirme y si eres menor de edad no leas este fic, no quiero cargos de conciencia, y si no te agrada pues deja de hacerlo y vé a leer algo que te guste.**

 **A ver que tal… lo titularé Volver a caminar….**

Más lento…más lento… de nuevo… volvía a pasar a nueva cuenta… no, no había vuelta atrás… esos besos que hace tiempo deseaba le sabían a dulce y quería más…

-gírate

Esa era una orden, demasiado se creía para que le obedeciera, pero sin embargo no se movió. La tomó ágilmente por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus fuertes piernas apoyando la espalda de ella en su bien formado pecho, no parecía molestarle.

-Sabes algo? Estoy harto y bien lo sabes

-Hmm

Y de nuevo los reclamos… hace tiempo que empezaron como simples comentarios, pero ahora marcando fuerte su relación… su relación? Él lo era todo, pero…

Podía llamarse a eso que tenían una relación? Cuando todo empezó aquel día de san Valentín dónde ella había preparado un sinfín de regalos para su amor… Garu.

-Pucca!-

Ching tenía las mismas intenciones que Pucca, solo que con Abyo…

-mira lo que tengo!-

-HM? -

Era una muy bonita caja de madera, color café con tallados de rosas y en lados decía

" _lo prometido es deuda, más bien lo que lleves de aquí será un deber"_

-…-

-jajajaja! No lo entiendes Pucca? Es una caja de deberes, no de casa, sino de promesas a cumplir-

-…?-

-le diremos a Garu y a Abyo que saquen un sobre y deben cumplir lo que diga!

-¡…-

-está adaptado a esta fecha Pucca! Jejeje!-

-Hmm ..-

Su amiga era muy buena persona, pero tenía una expresión tan extraña en ese instante… pero que importaba ahora?! Podría hacer que Garu quizás la besara o saliera con ella. Luego de prepararse para salir en la tarde eligió su mejor vestido, peinó como nunca su cabello, se perfumó y salió con la dicha… de sentirse enamorada…

Las calles de Sooga estaban llenas de gente, se podría apreciar la dulce cursilería que se desparramaba por doquier, no estaba de más pensar que duraría una semana y hasta ella misma se sentiría empalagada. Así transcurre esto, la semana de San Valentín…

Ridículo y exagerado en vista de los adultos mayores, divertido para los niños, un dolor de bolsillo para los hombres y una genialidad para las damas. El maestro Soo dejó en claro que solo hacía que esa novedosa fecha fuera algo más que solo regalos materiales, es una semana para compartirla en pareja, y revivir hermosos momentos, este evento va más allá de cualquier cosa física.

 _-Deja que mis manos se deslicen sobre tu piel… -_

De acuerdo, eso era algo fuera de ese contexto, así sin más no parecía vulgaridad si lo permitía a estas alturas…

-tienes que irte, lo sé… -

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió al baño y fue sorprendida por sus brazos que la levantaban como novios recién casados…. Que sueño tan grande.

-necesito también de eso-

-hm..- le sonrió-

Luego de tantas vueltas y la bonita formalidad de -debo acompañarte, no dejaré que vayas sola- era tan lindo y gracioso, acaso dudaba aún de su fuerza? No podía caer en cuenta que no era eso, hasta que…

-y si te roban? A tí? –

-hn nh…- negando con la cabeza-

-condenado será el que te aleje de mí… está claro?-

Que sensación tan bella de alguna manera, sabía que era así… no le alcanzaba el coraje para pensar en alguien más, se sentía la mujer más dichosa en sus brazos…

-Hasta luego Pucca-

Sí, sabía que no era más que un hasta luego….

En las calles ni un alma rondaba, normal era aquello, para ser las once de la noche. Sin que nadie la viera ingresó a su habitación por una ventana, era tarde sí, pero no podía dormir. De arriba de su ropero se dejaba caer y balancear una guirnalda de la semana de San Valentín del Año pasado, no es que ella fuera una basurera, pero guardaba algunas cosas que le traían buenos recuerdos, a veces uno necesita hacer sonreír al alma.

En la semana de San Valentín del año pasado Ching tuvo la idea dela caja de los deberes, esa misma tarde iría en su encuentro para desarrollar su plan…

 _-te ves preciosa Pucca!-_ decía tocando su cabello- estoy segura que Garu con solo verte cae a tus pies!-

Sonreía ampliamente, eso se esperaba.

 **Bien, me harté… sigo luego.**

 **Si tienes alguna crítica para hacer, no te contengas, deja la anestesia y solo dímelo…**


	2. Chapter 2

En la semana de San Valentín del año pasado Ching tuvo la idea dela caja de los deberes, esa misma tarde iría en su encuentro para desarrollar su plan…

-te ves preciosa Pucca!- decía tocando su cabello- estoy segura que Garu con solo verte cae a tus pies!-

Sonreía ampliamente, eso se esperaba.

Capítulo 2

-UUaaahh! Cómo que no hay lugar aquí?

-hhmmm… - solo se tocaba el entrecejo-

Ese gran espacio verde en donde solían entrenar estaba lleno de parejas con alfombras de diferentes colores, había niños correteando también y se escuchaban los cantos de los pájaros cerca de ello, un ambiente más familiar que romántico.

-Esto es absurdo! Vamos Garu! Vamos…! No sé, por ahí! -

Abyo y Garu se dirigían hacia la aldea, saltando entre árboles lo más rápido que podían. Esos días fueron de cansancio para Abyo ¿Por qué? Pues porque Ching se comportaba más raro de lo común, no, ella no era rara… a pesar de llevar a Woon en la cabeza siempre; solo que se le acercaba más y le decía cosas cariñosas, o simplemente le daba comida en el almuerzo.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

-Hola chicos!... –

-Por qué las mujeres no pueden respetar un arduo entrenamiento?- decía mientras se limpiaba la frente solo con las manos-

-iiiuuuurg! No seas asqueroso Abyo!-

-Oh, pues no mires! Sigamos Ga…- se detuvo al ver que su amigo era perseguido por Pucca-

-jajaaja! Creo que correr de Pucca es el mejor deporte y entrenamiento para Garu, no lo crées?-

-niñas! Lo arruinan todo con sus tonterías!- se gira enfrentando a Ching-

-qué pena y yo que te traía el almuerzo-en ese momento abre un tapper lleno de comida humeante-

-….-solo miraba de reojo-

-pero como las niñas lo arruinamos todo de seguro esta comida está horrible!-cierra el contenedor rápidamente- Vámonos Pucca!

-Pucca levanta la mirada y ve a su amiga haciendo ademanes de irse, sin soltar a Garu de su agarre le niega con la cabeza-

-e-esperen!- le sujeta del hombro a Ching-

Vaya manera de tirar ese orgullo por comida! Qué rayos… tenía hambre, se hacía el mediodía y si podía entrenar de corrido hasta la tarde, mejor! Sabía que a Ching se le pasaría pronto y lo perdonaba al momento, pero también sabía lo que le había dicho su padre hace tiempo:

"-a ti te persiguen muchas chicas hijo, cambio, y no veo que te moleste, cambio, pero si un día decides tener una novia y alejar a las otras, métete con su comida, cambio-"

Estaba claro que no pensaba alejar a Ching, así que mejor calmar las aguas pronto.

-Qué quieres Abyo?- lo miraba por lo alto-

-Yo… no me refería a ustedes Ching! Era solo un decir, la mayoría…- se arreglaba el cabello- además… no tengo idea de por qué te metes en una bolsa de la cual no formas parte-

-Hmm- lo miraba con recelo entrecerrando los ojos- seguro con lo que dices Abyo?-

-qué pregunta es esa? Yo siempre estoy seguro de lo que digo-

-no lo sé, qué opinas Pucca?- Busca a su amiga con la vista-

Pucca estaba dándole un paquete a Garu, el cuál espiaba por los bordes ya que estaba demasiado cerrado, bueno, también debía hacer lo mismo.

-….-

-Bien Abyo, tóma!- y le entregaba el suyo de forma algo brusca-

-WOW! Oh!- casi pierde el equilibrio y cae- gracias Ching!-

-….- ella jugaba con una de sus trenzas- de nada…-

-Garu almorcemos y luego sigamos entrenando!-

-Garu le asentía y sonreía aliviado de que por fin Pucca lo soltara-

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde ese entonces Ching no lo ha dejado ni un momento solo, no era tan acosadora como Pucca, pero pensaba en seriamente hablar con ella, estaba cansado de tanta atención. No es que lo molestara.. pero… un hombre necesita su espacio maldita sea!

Llegando a las calles de Sooga todo alrededor se teñía de rosa, rojo y dorado…

-Oh… y esto?- decía mientras apuntaba a los globos en forma de corazón, los carros llenos de flores y a muchas parejas caminando de la mano-

-….-

-Arg! Lo había olvidado Garu, es nuestro fin- decía mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos- comenzó la semana de San Valentín-

A Garu se le vino una sensación de ahogo en el estómago, demasiado tenía con Pucca que lo seguía a todas partes, sabía que se aproximaba San Valentín por la cantidad de carteles que pegaban cerca del restaurante, pero había olvidado que ya no sólo era el catorce, sino toda una semana. Desde que llegó a Sooga esa fecha era lo peor para él porque no podía entrenar ese día, Pucca lo ahogaba demasiado y apenas se la sacaba de encima un momento.

-NO ÉRES MÁS QUE UN ESTÚPIDO!-

-DEJA DE GRITAR MUJER ME DEJARÁS SORDO!-

-CÁLLATE VIEJO TACAÑO!-se escuchaba algo rompiéndose-

-Oh- Dijo Abyo deteniendo a Garu- espera un poco-

-….-Garu teía los ojos como platos y apenas se movía-

-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! SABES CUÁNTO SALE ESA COSA?!-

-Eso no me importa! Por qué al menos no me regalaste un ramo de flores?!-

\- y dónde se supone que ibas a ponerlas? En ese jarrón que acabas de romper?-

-IDIOTA!-

-AAARRGG -

-eso te pasa por mezquino! Es mejor que si muero antes que tu ni se te ocurra llevarme flores a la tumba! Por qué yo no las veré!-

SILENCIO-

-…-

-….-

Dos bellas siluetas se veían a lo lejos…

-Ow..! Ahí están los chicos Pucca! Qué bien que estén aquí!-

Pucca no podía estar más que feliz, no tuvieron que irse tan lejos para encontrarlos y tampoco correr demasiado, su vestido se hubiera arruinado tratando de atrapar a su ninja favorito. Entre ellos había aproximadamente menos de cuarenta metros, de eso se oye una gran explosión y una gran niebla se propaga por el lugar… Todos empezaron a toser y cubrirse el rostro

-COF COF! Pre-prepárate Garu! Vo y a … cof cof!-

-Tobe! Cof sabia! Cof cof- Abyo apenas podía hablar también-

Garu se había puesto en alerta buscándolo pero era muy difícil hacerlo con esa niebla y con dificultad para respirar, de la nada de nuevo se oye otra explosión más cerca.

-Pero éres cof cof! arg! Idiota!? Cof-

-lo siento cof cof Maestro!-

-dónde estás Ga- recibe una patada en el pecho y cae sin gracia en el suelo-

-cof…-Garu se empieza a refregar los ojos, le empezaban a picar-

Tobe se puso de pie rápidamente y también hacia lo mismo mientras tosía, del otro lado toda la gente estaba en iguales condiciones.

-Pucca!? Cof cof! Qué es esto? Cof!-Ching tosía y apretaba fuertemente la caja de deberes-

-cof cof!- Pucca sujeta a Ching de un brazo y la lleva con ella a un lugar más alto

"Parece que hay estaCOF! ..-

-Pucca mira en todas las direcciones posibles y logra ver a Tobe agachado en una parte y a su amor de otro lado-

-Dónde estás Tobe?! COF COF COF! AAAIIIYYAAHHH!- rompe su camisa en dos – vas a ver! Cof!-

-muchacho estúpido.. cof! cof!- Logra reincorporarse y ve de espaldas a otro ninja encendiendo una pequeña bomba-…qué crées..cof!-

-OYE! COF- decía una mujer que veía que Pucca arrancaba parte del techo de su carro de flores-

-LO SIENTOOO!- le decía Ching desde el tejado-

Rápidamente Pucca se acercaba al medio de dónde empezó la niebla y ve a Tobe mirando hacia un costado tosiendo, otro gran estallido…..pero esta vez al lado de ella.

-PUUUCAAA!- grito Ching desde su lugar-

-aaahhhh! -

Se vio el techo del carro por los aires y Ching saltó a atraparlo, haciendo que cayera su tan preciada caja en la densa niebla, giro unas cuantas veces y logró hacer que el humo se disipara.

La situación estaba así… Abyo agachado con los restos de su camisa en la mano cubriéndose la cara, Garu tosiendo a lo loco en una esquina, los ninjas de Tobe algunos en el suelo y otros tosiendo como Garu; Pucca arrodillada con una mano en la oreja y la otra cubriéndose la boca mientras tosia y Tobe semisentado con un montón de decorativos de la fecha en la cabeza.

-Maldit.. cof cof.. sea- Tobe estaba fregándose los ojos mientras notaba a Pucca muy cerca de él-

-Pucca tenía en frente de ella muchos papeles, los revolvió y vio que eran sobres-

-Oh, que horrible- decía Ching mientras observaba a sus amigos y el panorama-

En ese instante Pucca toca la caja que estaba al lado, era la de ching …al parecer se había abierto y dejó caer todo lo que contenía, Tobe se sienta por completo y le quita un sobre.

-COF!COF! por qué nada me sale cómo espe cof cof!- jugaba con el sobre en las manos- qué es esta porquería? Cof!

-Pucca lo mira con recelo y lo abofetea fuertemente -

-ARJ! Pucca!- Se toca la mejilla y ve que sus ninjas se ponían de pie con dificultad, no tenían fuerzas y él mucho menos- NINJAS! NOS VAMOS!

-Cof cof!- ella sigue tosiendo y trata de alcanzarlo desde su lugar-

-AAH!- Tobe se aleja un poco pero ella lo tira de una bonita decoración de corazones que tenía en el cuello- SUÉLTAME PUCCA!-

Ella tira con más fuerza pero él saca su espada y corta el hilo, uno de sus ninjas lo sujeta y se lo lleva a rastras de ahí

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto Garu!-

Garu miraba como se alejaba sentado en la acera, estaba cansado y mejor que se fuera.

-Pero que tontería! En serio hombre?! Vas a huir como rata? Vuelve aquí y pelea!

-basta Abyo- le decía Ching tocando su espalda-

-oh vaya- decía mirando todo el lugar-

Las decoraciones estaban la mayoría en el suelo, por los árboles, por los techos, parecía que el lugar fue arrasado, las personas caminaban como podían y los vendedores lloraban por las pérdidas de sus mercancías, era dinero a la basura.

-Pucca- se arrodillo en frente de ella mirando el suelo- huh, está roto, que pena-

Pucca no miraba la caja, su atención estaba centrada en su vestido y sus cabellos revueltos, se había arreglado tanto para que Garu la viera bonita, y ahora parecía que naufragó en alguna isla.

-juntemos todas las cartas Pucca! No pueden ver esto!- decía mientras juntaba los sobres rosados-

-….-

-Oh Pucca lo siento tanto! Tu vestido…-

-…-Soltaba una lágrima-

-no..no! no llores! Vamos a cambiarnos y luego regresamos, si?- le decía mientras tomaba su barbilla-

-…- le sonrió-

-hm… creo que tengo todas.. bien vamos!-

-a dónde créen que van?!- les gritó Abyo- hay que ayudar a limpiar este lugar!

-Volvemos en un momento Abyo, tenemos mucha tierra encima-

-de acuerdo Ching, confio en ti-

-aaww!- decía mientras sujetaba con fuerza las cartas-

-he! Qué es eso?- señalando sus manos-

-nada! Vamos Pucca!-

-…- Garu levantaba un carro-

-bueno, ya vienen…-

Después de un baño Ching estaba cepillando el cabello de su amiga para ayudarle ya que ella terminó antes, y miraba en el espejo su cama con los sobres.

-Pucca…- terminaba de cepillar su cabello-

-Hmm? -

-Puedes pasarme de a uno los sobres para contarlos?-

No entendía por qué lo haría de nuevo, apenas llegó y los contó…. De nuevo? …. Se sentó en la cama de su amiga y le pasó los sobres de a uno, pronto Ching se puso más nerviosa que antes

-Tenía razón Pucca-

-Pucca la miraba con extrañeza-

-tengo trece…..eran catorce, falta uno-

En el medio del bosque estaban tirados en el suelo una gran cantidad de hombres, todos adoloridos, y algunos mareados. Lo suficiente lejos de la aldea como para darse tal lujo de no ser vistos por nadie; uno de ellos estaba incómodamente recostado en posición ventral, y logra acomodarse quitándose un estorbo entre sus ropas

-oh, era esta porquería- Tobe se pone a doblar en diferentes mitades el sobre patéticamente rosa-

 **Huuff, me cansé de nuevo x.x**


End file.
